Moondance
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance with the stars up above in your eyes....all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush...Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love?


**Moon Dance**

**Summary: Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance with the stars up above in your eyes....And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush and all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush...Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love?****Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I've turned the Ozdust into one of those 1940s nightclubs....**

Fiyero looked across the table at his date.

The Ozdust was packed, with couples sitting at tables, enjoying the music or talking. No one was dancing.

After a few moments of silence, he excused himself, and went to the conductor and singer, requesting a special song, before returning to the table his date was sitting at.

He held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" She looked up at him and smiled, before offering her hand. He pulled her to her feet, and led her to the dance floor. Then, his arm wrapped around her waist, and he took her other hand, as the music started, and the singer began.

_"Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
neath the cover of october skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And Im trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush"_

She looked up at him as they began dancing.

Surprise sparked in her dark eyes, and a smile spread over her lips.

They moved gracefully around the floor. Other couples who had considered dancing now decided against it, and sat watching the young couple. They whispered softly to each other, enchanted by the young man and his lover as they floated over the floor.

He spun her out, into the smoke of the cigars and the taste of the martinis, before pulling her back in to him.

The singer watched the young couple, saw how they enchanted the rest of the patrons. His voice rang out into the sky, as her skirt swirled around her.

_"Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love"_

His body pressed into hers, and they soon became one body, one heart, one soul.

They danced, the music floating in thier veins, as thier eyes locked, as thier feet glided along the wood floor.

The singer watched the young couple, saw the sparkle in their eyes as they danced.

_"Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I cant wait til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that youre never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you cant hide"_

The other patrons watched, enchanted by the young couple as they floated across the dance floor.

Some whispered to each other, others watched in silence.

They all know what dance they were doing.

A fox trot.

_"Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love"_

"You're quite the dancer, Miss." He told her as they passed by the table their friends sat at.

The young girl waved to them, before taking her date's hand and squeezing.

"So are you. I never expected you to be so talented." She replied.

"Well we're all full of surprises."

_"Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
neath the cover of october skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And Im trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush"_

He brought her back to the middle of the dance floor, thier feet moving as one, their bodies pressed together.

They were connected at the feet, the hips, the heart.

"I love you." He whispered.

_"One more moondance with you in the moonlight  
On a magic night  
La, la, la, la in the moonlight  
On a magic night__  
Cant I just have one more dance with you my love"_

The last note faded, and the he dipped her, before pulling her back to her feet and kissing her.

Her slender fingers cupped his cheek, and she pressed her soft lips to his.

"I love you." She replied, the last notes of Moondance fading with the moonlight.


End file.
